And We Are Finally Home
by last november
Summary: [drabble] Kepulangan Gorilla, Mayora, dan Pangeran Sadis tak selalu semanis gula.


**And We Are Finally Home**

.

.

.

 _Hideaki Sorachi / Gorilla makes this funtastic story and i don't take any profits by write this one-shot_

.

.

.

 _Set time: 3 years after Shinsengumi Farewell Arc_

.

.

.

Sudah lama kawanannya tidak menghirup udara khas Edo-campuran dari segala aspek kehidupan di sini. Setelah kurang lebih tiga tahun menetap di Kyo dan meninggalkan Edo untuk tujuan Shinsengumi, beberapa hal turut berubah di tempat ini.

Penjahat-penjahat bau kencur, kakek tua yang terlantar, petugas keamanan yang mabuk di jalanan. Semuanya terlihat buruk bagi mereka yang berharap lebih dari ini. Sekelompok yang berisi anggota Shinsengumi dan sisa-sisa Miwarigumi itu pun hanya sanggup memandang sekeliling dan tanpa sadar pandangan mereka terjatuh pada sudut-sudut yang menyedihkan.

Kondo Isao selaku ketua pun merasa kedatangannya tidak semeriah yang diinginkan. Tidak ada perasaan hangat kota Edo yang dulu, yang tersisa hanya kota dengan penduduk individualis. Tidak ada huru-hara seperti tiga-empat tahun yang lalu saat Shinsengumi melakukan 'perang kecil' bersama Yorozuya atau petak umpet bersama Pasukan Anti-Amanto yang dipimpin Katsura.

Edo terlalu sepi untuk mereka tinggalkan jejak hari ini. Pun langkah mereka terhenti pada bangunan yang dulunya merupakan tempat mereka berbagi perasaan, hati, jiwa, dan raga. Sebuah markas yang menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan akan sebuah ikatan. Dan Kondo, lagi-lagi berharap lebih dari ini.

Mantan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshiro, juga ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kondo saat ini. Di hadapannya tidak ada lagi jejak mengenai rumah mereka yang lalu--hanya tersisa bangunan yang sepertinya akan menjadi proyek besar di Edo. Tanah-tanah yang dulunya tempat mereka berlatih di pagi hari, kini tinggal serpihan masa lalu karena sekarang tanah itu sudah terganti oleh lapisan semen dan marmer mahal.

Desahan penuh kekecewaan banyak terhempas dari para kawanan yang menyimpan harap. Kondo, Hijikata, hanya mampu menahan keinginan untuk membunuh siapapun yang mengotori tanah mereka. Tapi, apa daya seorang serangga di bawah penguasa?

Mereka tidak punya lagi lencana untuk dibanggakan. Yang tinggal hanya sebuah sebutan "Joui" di dada mereka yang pernah dengan sepenuh hati menjaga keamanan dan ketertiban di Edo ini. Rasanya semua ini ironi di atas ironi.

Hijikati seakan bisa melihat kilas masa lalu di mana canda, tawa, dan pertengkaran mereka berlangsung di tempat itu. Dan kini, mereka berdiri di depannya dengan keadaan yang sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi kegiatan patroli, tidak ada lagi acara 24 Jam Bersama Shinsengumi, tidak ada lagi seragam yang membuat mereka kegerahan di musim panas, dan banyak tidak ada lagi yang menambah hati semakin berat.

Okita Sougo, mantan Kapten Divisi 1 yang terkenal sadis pun lemah terhadap kenangan. Semua yang sudah terjadi dahulu, seperti melintas lalu berhenti di tengah, mengingatkan Sougo atas semua itu.

Figur-figur yang menjadi bagian ikut berhenti, menciptakan rasa rindu yang menurut Sougo sendiri sangat menyebalkan. Terlebih ketika kaleidoskop kecil itu berhenti pada entitas gadis labil yang tiga lalu berumur 14 tengah menyelipkan selembar sukonbu di antara celah bibir merah mudanya.

Sougo lagi-lagi didera rindu yang mencekik.

Ketika Kondo akhirnya berjalan lagi, kilas balik yang terjadi di dalam kepala Hijikata dan Sougo berubah kabur, dan dunia nyatalah yang menyambut mereka. Mereka harap, semuanya akan seperti kilas balik itu. Mungkin ada yang menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan tatapan ikan mati, kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung, dan pemilik darah monster akan menjadi sesuatu yang spesial di hari suram ini.

Tambah, untuk Kondo mungkin kakaknya si kacamata. Itu baru lengkap.

Sougo mulai menguap saat Kondo berhenti di sebuah penginapan. Di dalam hatinya terselip rasa kesal karena pengharapan yang tadi melintas hanyalah sekedar pengharapan. Lalu, Kondo memberi perintah kepada kawanannya untuk beristirahat sebelum esok harinya mereka menuju tempat yang telah diagendakan oleh Kondo dan Matsudaira.

Malamnya terlalu sepi. Suara jangkrik di musim panas dan cahaya bulan yang tersamarkan oleh kumulus yang bergulung di langit seperti pengingat akan keheningan mereka.

Memang benar kata orang: jangan berharap lebih dari apa yang sudah dikasih. Dan Kondo percaya itu, begitu pula Hijikata dan pangeran sadis Okita. Hanya saja, pengharapan yang dari tadi berada di dalam hati mereka menyisakan luka yang cukup besar untuk membuat ego lelaki mereka menangis.

Kondo yang paling berharap tinggi, apalagi. Kondo pikir Otae akan menemuinya dan _happy ending._ Faktanya, apa yang _happy ending_? Yang ada hanya akhir paling buruk dari sebuah lembaran baru.

Mereka mulai berpikir jika kedatangan mereka di Edo sesungguhnya hanya omong kosong belaka. Penduduk Edo terlihat tidak terlalu membutuhkan kehadiran polisi (yang menurut gadis dalam bayangan Sougo juga merupakan perampok pajak) lagi.

Hijikata menjentikkan pematik mayonesnya dan kembali merokok dengan jendela yang terbuka. Sebisa mungkin Hijikata ingin melenyapkan semua beban yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Setidaknya, _onegai_ , jangan buat mereka semua begini. Ini terlalu berat untuk dikatakan kepulangan.

 _Hingga..._

"Oi, oi, muka mereka terlihat seperti ketiak basah Madao dan astaga sekarang mereka terlihat bahagia dengan kedatangan kita. Pattsuan, apa kita ini memang selebritis?"

"Ano, Gin- _san_ , apa kau yakin kita harus lewat jendela?"

"Aaaa, Gin- _chan_ , aku menemukan Do-S sialan sedang melamun. Kelihatannya dia akan menangis sebentar lagi- _aru_!"

Atau mungkin, pepatah yang mengatakan: bermimpilah setinggi mungkin jadi ketika jatuh tak akan sakit, memang benar.

 **Tunggu, apa ini mimpi?**

-ooo-

 **author's note:** _rindu mereka... wabil khusus Do-S kesayangan dan Mayora :") fict ini dibuat untuk menyalurkan rindu yang berat ini :") semoga suka :")_

 _see you :")_

 _p.s i used to many :")s_

 _p.s.s. mind to review? :")_


End file.
